Letters to Lily
by RavenLily99
Summary: In need of staying in contact, these two girls - Lily and Raven - have decided this is the best way to communicate their daily lives efficiently. Who knows how interesting this will be?
1. Rules

_**Hello any interested readers! This is Raven, one of the two lovely ladies that shall be corresponding through the following online letters. The other is my beloved twin-cousin Lily, and we have both decided some starting rules are needed to get this going (and to make it interesting :D ). I have also decided (though Lily might overrule this) that if we seem to break any of these said rules, you as a reader are free to criticize us in the comments. **_

Rules:

Date your entry

No erasing or replacing one word at a time

USE CODE NAMES

Make sure to address your reader (i.e. Lily or Raven)

Sign off

Can give other person challenges or writing prompts


	2. The Dreaded Third Christmas

Monday, December 29, 2014

2:27pm

Lily,

They arrive at three – ½ hour from now – and I am already dreading the second they walk in the door. Though, now that I think about it, they're usually early – I mean REALLY early. I'm surprised they're not here yet.

Oh this is going to be Lovely! I'm not the only one who's dreading today. My sister also, is none too happy. When she was in the shower – 'bout ½ hour ago – I had to warn her to hurry, and – just to be nice – I also warned her not to wear jeans with holes, 'cause guess what? Last time _**I**_ tried to wear jeans with a _**single**_ small hole in the knee, I was sent upstairs to change. Yeah! A single hole. Like, what the heck?

Anyway, I'm going to try and finish this fight scene before they get here …. To be continued.

3:27pm

I barely got a sentence written before the doorbell rang … of course. Why would it be any way else?

Presents were just distributed, and I must say, I have mixed feelings.

I was presented with a small plastic contained – so small it couldn't possibly hold a sweater. Yay right?

No.

I open it up and am dismayed to see a pair of polyester gloves displaying hideous zebras – half the size of my hands! HALF THE FREAKING SIZE! Do they not know my hands are quite a deal larger than a six-year-old's?

Gritting my teeth, I pull out the second item. A pair of polyester socks. (that might ACTUALLY FIT ME – IS IT WEIRD FOR PEOPLE TO KNOW MY FEET SIZE, BUT NOT LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY MY HANDS ARE LARGER THAN NORMAL!?) Polyester, I might remind you, doesn't air out well, so even if I would wear them, my poor feet would die.

Don't even get me started on what's on THOSE! Nevermind, I'm telling you anyway.

On those delightful things are – wait for it – llamas. They have bright pink floral wreaths both around their heads and their necks and are wearing EXCESSIVE amounts of lipstick! So much so that it could fill the entirety of Lake Michigan!

AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!

A nice thing that almost neutralized the whole thing – a $25 gift card to Barnes and Noble.

Almost.

Nothing can make up for those socks.

NOTHING!

To be continued …

7:44pm

They're finally gone. We had dinner – with much appreciation on their part for the food – and then the complaining set in.

On and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on …

It just kept going.

Mostly about politics.

"They only thanked me because I did **MORE **than they expected …"

That was my grandfather (who I feel doesn't really deserve that title) and the only nicest thing he seemed to say all evening (except for thanking my father for the Beef Wellington).

Ugh.

And then, I was taking a nap on the couch – trying to escape all the madness – and they have the nerve to wake me up and _ask me to play the piano. _

I mean, ARE YOU KIDDING?

Absolutely not. And that's what I told them.

"No. I'm sleeping."

"No. I'm eating."

"No."

No. No. No. NO. NO!

Good gracious! I don't even … Just … !

Ohmygoodness!

Ugh.

I have a lot more anger than what I've written down … I could rant for forever …

But anyways.

Night.

∞Raven∞


	3. A Discouraging Day

Monday, January 5, 2015

Dear Rey,

I'll respond to your other letter when I get home but I needed to tell you some stuff before then.

It's been a kind-of discouraging day. I woke up and had to pack all morning. Then almost every time I tried to go in and hang out with T and J, they were listening to HP6, which I really didn't feel like listening to.

So I spent most of my day downstairs in Grama's Room, listening to music, reading Jily and Fiyeraba fanfics, and occasionally playing solitaire when people came to bother me.

It doesn't help that I'm stuck in a depressed mood 'cause I won't see you guys for like, six months and we're leaving to go back home.

Then this evening I find out that our car is broken and we might not get back in time for Mommy to work. Plus - even though I complain about going home - we need to be back for several reasons. One of which is my Dual Credit Speech Class on Friday. And getting the car fixed could take a lot of money.

So yeah, not the best day. I miss you a ton.

Your lonely twin,

Lily Gold

**By the way, I typed this in on FF so it's not the best. **


	4. I Should REALLY Be Doing Homework

Tuesday, January 06, 2015

6:29pm

Lily,

I got your letter, and I am sad to read this. I know you (LORD willing) won't get this until tomorrow, and I hope your trip back to Denver is a safe one, but I am writing it nonetheless.

First off: I should really be doing homework. I have math that is due tomorrow and a paper due Thursday on the book _The Secret Life of Bees_. Coincidently, the main character is named Lily Owens, and she loves her dream world. Have you read it? I REALLY loved this one, and you know I don't usually don't enjoy the books assigned to us in English. (DO you know that? I don't really know if you know … well, now you know I suppose. :D)

I would procrastinate until tomorrow if I could, but I have Wednesday Night Class, AND I have to clean my room – ALL after the Pit Orchestra Meeting scheduled for tomorrow after school. Oh what joy to be back in school again!

This paper is on the topic of Coming of Age, and I need to find a "Truth of Life" that is displayed in this novel. It honestly doesn't have to be long, but as it is already 6:30 and I haven't accomplished anything but the first sentence – I need to make at least SOME headway before the end of tonight, or I won't be able to go to Class tomorrow night (and I REALLY want to go – I LOVE it there.)

Which brings me to the next topic of discussion – my Opening Thought. It's kind of like a Minute Mediation. I go up in front of the CYC and open the class by melding a little bit of the world into Bible Study, as to transition people's minds into the class that will follow. This will be the first that will officially give. I was supposed to do one in May ( I even wrote it) but I got sick. The reason I can't use that one is because it is mainly based on summer and how the Kingdom is like and Eternal Summer and our Final Exam is at the Judgment Seat. Needless to say, it was pretty good, and I'm disappointed I can't use it. But I need a topic to write about by Saturday, and I have no clue what to do. I want it to be inspiring and captivating because – of course you know one of the reasons – but the other reason is because I've never done anything like this, I barely voice my opinion in CYC, as I am content to listen, and I want everyone to see that I am Biblically smart too.

I don't know, maybe you could help with broad ideas? It would be amazing if you could, but you have Speech, and I don't want to pull your attention from that. So …

I wrote a snippet in math today, because class was so slow. It's focused on Sabrina, but Trin's POV. It's really good (if I do say so myself) but I couldn't help but think it would be a cool idea. It's based on the real girl. She has a habit of always saying "baka" – which is similar to "idiot" in Japanese. Of course, since it's a fanfiction based in Japan, if she utters this at someone – one of the guys in particular – he might get offended and … yeah. I wrote the scene. I have a small-ish idea of where I'm going to go with it… I'm typing it below in italics – I hope you like it:

… "_Baka." Sabrina growled under her breath as she turned away from him. Ryuzaburo raised his eyebrows, slightly astonished, and I saw his jaw set into a hard line._

"_That." He said – quiet and deadly scary. "Was unnecessary."_

_Sabrina whipped back around, her face set in a snarl. I pushed back further into the shadows – wrapping them around my body._

"_Was it?" The girl challenged. "After what you pulled today? I'd say it was rather suited to this situation, actually."_

_I had never seen Sabrina like this, and I doubted Ryuzaburo had either. The girl reflected in the firelight was not the one I had met in that cramped side-room so long ago. Nor was this the warrior who worked the shadows – our own personal ninja. No. The woman that stood here, staring down the leader of the Council – though she was at least two heads shorter than he – was one that scared me much more than I cared to admit._

Do you like it? I think I'm going in the direction that the group had a skirmish with the demons and he didn't pull out in retreat when one of the girls was hurt because they were close to defeating this particular band of demons. And the girl is REALLY injured, and Ryuzaburo didn't notice, so when it's all over she blames him … That's is where I'm going with it so far … I think it would work … yeah … I think it will.

Anyway, I had better go, it's now 7 and I still haven't touched my paper or math. One game of Solitaire and I'll go work on both.

I love you. I hope your car is ok, and I'm praying for your safety.

Love,

∞Raven∞


	5. New Computer

Friday, September 4, 2015

10:28am

Lily,

Hiya, I just got a new computer. Well, it's refurbished but it's new to me – and I absolutely love it! This is the first document I've actually made in Word. It's a kind of test run if you will. The new Word (2013) that my dad installed is amazing. It's really smooth when I type and it has a very sharp finish. I like it. I think it was made to go along with Windows 8, but my dad made sure I could still use Windows 7 because he and I both have heard that Windows 8 sucks.

How's school coming along? As you know, I don't go back until Tuesday – and I'm dreading it. Yeah, I get independent study like I've wanted (it's third hour right before lunch) but I'm not looking forward to be the single Christadelphian in a school of over 1,000. You know how I feel about it already, I get it, but it's something that has really been bugging me.

I am realizing, as I write this, that you're probably at Friday School right now, and the iMessage that I sent you about my new computer will not be read for another few hours. Oops.

I have come up with a new story idea. Naturally. Sabrina loves it. But then, she loves anything that I write. Have you been messaging with her recently? She's been having some friend troubles – similar to the ones I've told you about with Trin. They're not Trin – I asked – but I was wondering if you could reach out a hand and comfort her. You're super good at that. It's one of the things I love about you.

I miss you. A lot. These 1,300 miles are driving me insane. If we didn't have things like FaceTime, I'm sure I would be long overdue for a trip to the Looney Bin. It's just that I don't have anyone out here that is quite like you. Yeah sure I have all my CYC friends, but I only get to see them once a week. And then this whole fellowship ordeal scares me into thinking I won't even have THEM anymore.

*Sigh* And when school starts back up again, I'll have to deal with the whole friend issue that I called you about. It's not my place to share the story – but I want to. I want to tell you exactly what's been going on so badly. *Frustrated grumbling noises*

I've been working through reading the Harry Potter Series again. I started Tuesday, and have read the first three. I haven't started reading yet today … I wonder if I can pound through the fourth one in one day ….? I'm sure you could, of course. But I've been sitting here writing to you, and now that it's almost 11am …

*Another sigh* I'm jumping topics but ….

I want to write so badly. I want to sit down and write my heart out into a story that everyone will love. I don't want the money – you know that doesn't really mean anything to me – but I want to get it out there so I can help people.

Writing is my form of therapy. I don't know if you knew that. But I write a lot more than I let you read. It's not because I WON'T let you read it, it's because it's hidden somewhere that I almost never look.

My writing helps me, and I feel like it can help others too. I saw this quote on Facebook that read something along the lines of: "Someone out there NEEDS your novel – write it." And I feel like whoever said that is right. What kind of people would you or I be if one of the books we've read WASN'T out there? Hmm? What kind of people would we be if Harry Potter never saw the light of day? Or Percy Jackson? Or In Search of Life? I would not be such an avid reader if Harry Potter didn't exist. I wouldn't have finally pushed myself to be baptized if In Search of Life had never been published. What kind of growth can I provide in my books that a person might need? What would happen to them if I didn't?

I love writing. It is one of the main reasons I do it. I also do it because the people that read it love it. I also do it in the hope that I can do something from home to provide for my future family. But a lot of the reason why I write, is because I feel it is my way of helping others.

You have your ability to listen to other people's problems and help them through it. So does Sabrina. Trin has the ability to make anyone happy – she really does. Mai has the gift of always going with the flow and doing what others want to do. But me … I can help through words. That's my gift. And I want to share it with the world.

And I can't. I'm blocked. I want to write something good. Something meaningful. But nothing that I come up with feels like that. I know that a story will come to me – one that'll NEED to be written. But right now, it has yet to come – and I'm not being very patient about it…..

Sorry for the angsty-ness. It had to come out. I'm done now. I think. I hope you get this soon. I would love a reply.

Lots of love,

∞Raven∞


	6. Crying Too Many Tears

_Crying too many tears_

Dear Raven, 9/8/15 (10:45)

I've had a rough evening. I was trying to work on math with my mom and she was trying to explain something to me and I was being rude and snarky so she made me leave. I cried for a while and then was doing something else when she came in and wanted to talk.

Of course, as soon as we started talking, I started crying again and now I can't stop. I think it's a combination of a lot of things. Not feeling well because of allergies, frustration at my math, dissapointment in myself, the way my mother seems dissapointed in me, the stress of knowing this math is for my PSATs and I'm not sure I know it, everything just being a little to overwhelming.

She said she doesn't want me to leave, she's just helping me reach my goals but why wouldn't she want me to leave? I'm not patient or hard-working like Litha, not bubbly and happy like Bug, not sweet and adorable like Baby Girl. I'm just the one who always gives her trouble, who's rude and snarky, who never seems to understand what she's teaching me.

I don't know what to do. I'm still crying after _way_ to long. My mom even came in and checked to make sure I was okay. Of course, I told her I was but I'm not so sure. I don't know what I'm doing, how on earth I think I can pull this off...

I know it probably doesn't sound like much but I'm struggling so much. I wish you were here or that I could talk to you somehow. But it's too late your time (or even if you were in my timezone). I miss you so much! I need someone to talk to, someone like you.

Your lonely twin,

Lily Gold.


	7. Friend Problems

Wednesday, September 09, 2015

7:57pm

Lily,

Hey. I read your last letter. I understand about the feeling of not being good enough. I am currently questioning my reasoning as to why I took so many AP classes …. I mean, I KNOW why I am taking them, but for once in my life, I'm going to have classes that might be a little bit difficult….. I may need your help keeping up my resolve.

I'm sorry about your problems with your math. I can try and help you … if you ever want to try a different angle. I mean it.

It was slightly awkward at lunch today. So, I do not have any classes with Caroline, but I have lunch with her. I also have lunch with Jane. So, I saw Caroline in the hall before classes started for the day, and we exchanged hugs. She was just as disappointed as I when we realized we had no classed together, so she slightly demanded that we sit together at lunch. Okay, fine. But I had promised Jane, so I brushed it off and went through my day. I met Jane at the top of the stairs and we went down into the sea of people to do battle – if you will.

But the only open spots with people we knew were at the table with Caroline.

Jane, being very much like Jane Bennet, said it would be alright if we sat there – as long as Caroline wouldn't insult her or anything. I said that I would defend her (Jane) if anything happened.

So now, I am sitting at a table with Jane AND Caroline. I spent the entire time talking with Jane, and didn't talk to Caroline at all. Maybe I'm imagining things, but it seems the latter wasn't too happy with me for sitting with the former. But I am supposed to not know anything about the whole incident … so she (from her point of view) is getting mad at me for nothing because I don't know what is going on (again, from her point of view).

Maybe this is what I need to address the whole issue with Caroline. Maybe I can call her out on her behavior and get her viewpoint on everything. We'll see.

I'm really excited about my independent study! So is my teacher. She told me that she had been thinking about it all summer. We're planning on setting out a schedule sometime this week … I'll let you know how it goes.

I started a new T.V. show – Person of Interest. It just came out on Netflix and I'm kind-of-completely obsessed. I can't even begin to describe it to you.

Maybe I will in my next letter. I am only halfway through the first season, so …

It's late. I love you. Have a good night and answer whenever you can.

Love you lots,

∞Raven∞

P.S. Don't even get me started on the Lion situation ...


End file.
